Paris, la ville de toute les amitiées (EN PAUSE)
by Miss Parkinson
Summary: Paris, la capitale de la France. Hermione Granger part subitement de chez elle sans dire pourquoi. Elle laisse ses ami(e)s et ses parents seuls et tristes. Mais Hermione ne part pas toute seule. Elle a une nouvelle idée en tête, deux amis vont l'accompagné dans ce voyage.


**Coucou, **

**Déjà commencé une fanfiction que je met déjà une autres. Cette fanfiction est en pause car je veux continuer l'autre mais en laissant cette fiction sur fanfiction pour voir comment est le premier chapitre. **

**Bonne Lecture à tous.**

* * *

**_Bonjour, _**

**_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous êtes venues chez moi. Vous avez du remarqué mes parents décimer, vous devez vous inquiéter de mon absence, que je ne vous réponds plus à vos lettres, que je ne suis pas venue à la gare le 1__er__ septembre. Que vous n'avez plus eu de nouvelle de moi. Je vous pris de m'excuser mais je suis partis. Par morte, non. Partis quelque part où je n'ai pas envi que l'on me trouve. Je ne peux vous expliquer pourquoi je suis partis car ça entraînerait des conséquences désastreuses. Ne venez pas me chercher, ne mourais pas pendant la guerre, combattait vous, entrainez-vous._**

**_Je reviendrais. _**

_**Hermione Granger.** _

La mère d'Hermione tomba par terre en larmes et son père essaya de la retenir tous en pleurant. Ils étaient désespérés d'avoir perdu leur fille. Non, elle n'était pas morte mais c'était comme si elle l'était. Elle était partie. Pourquoi ? Personnes ne le savais.

Deux mois plus tard, ça faisais un mois que le Poudlard Express étais parti et que les amis d'Hermione étaient inquiet. Ils demandèrent à Dumbledore d'allais voire dans la maison de ses parents (à Hermione). Il accepta mais il les accompagna. Arrivais à la maison des parents d'Hermione, ils furent surpris de ne voir personne, les herbes dans le jardin montais jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine et la porte était cassé. Ginny Weasley ouvra les yeux de surprise, de peur et de colère. Les Mangemorts devaient les avoirs tué tous les trois. Pendant que Ginny rougissait de colère, les trois autres se précipitèrent vers la porte. Soudain, ils furent éjectés. Harry se releva tant bien que mal et vit deux papiers par terre. Il prit les deux et lut la première lettre qui était d'Hermine (ci-dessus) puis il lut la lettre qui était des parents d'Hermione :

**_Cher Ami(e)s de notre Hermione, _**

**_Nous nous doutons que vous venez, nous le souhaitons plus que tous. Comme vous devez l'avoir vu, des hommes en capes noires nous à attaquer. Nous nous en sommes sortis car Hermione est revenue. Elle nous a sauvé toute seule face à trois ou quatre de ces hommes. Malheureusement, nous avons subis quelques blessures très graves, elle nous a donc transportés dans l'hôpital des sorciers où nous sommes probablement entrain de nous soigner. Hermione est parti. Elle nous a raconté pourquoi, nous ne pouvons vous le dire car elle nous l'a interdit. Elle a amené avec elle un garçon aux cheveux blonds et une fille aux cheveux noirs, elle avait l'air d'être amis avec eux mais elle ne nous a pas dit qui ils étaient. Elle devait savoir quelques choses d'important et les deux nous on aussi aidé à combattre ces hommes en capes noires. Tous ce que nous pouvons nous dire, c'est qu'elle est partie et qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant trois ou quatre ans. _**

**_J'en suis désolé. _**

**_Les parents d'Hermione. _**

Les trois amis de notre cher Hermione étaient en larmes. Ginny s'était écroulé par terre à la première lettre et les deux à la deuxième. Ils étaient tristes, en colère et en doutes. Pourquoi elle était partie comme ça ? Sans les prévenir ? Avec deux autres personnes ? Deux autres personnes… Soudain Harry se releva et dit :

« Un garçon blond ? Une fille brune ? Professeur, me dites pas que le blondinet avec qui été Hermione était … Drago Malefoy ? »

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Peut-être que non, peut-être que oui » répondit Dumbledore inquiet.

« Mais pourquoi elle serait partie avec Malefoy ? » s'exclame Ronald Weasley rouge de jalousie et de colère.

« Elle doit avoir une raison M. Weasley. Relevez-vous Mlle. Weasley » dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se releva et ils partirent. Le problème, c'est que les trois amis d'Hermione ne savais pas que Dumbledore savais pourquoi Hermione étais parti avec un blond et une brune…

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Fiction en Pause.**

**A toute.**


End file.
